1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to data storage, and more particularly to techniques used for performing processing to discover information about the applications and environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as those included in the data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more servers or host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to the storage device and the storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units. The logical disk units may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data in the device. In order to facilitate sharing of the data on the device, additional software on the data storage systems may also be used.
Different tasks may be performed in connection with a data storage system. For example, a customer may perform data storage configuration tasks when a new storage device is introduced for use into a network. Such tasks may include, for example, identifying the particular application(s), such as an email application, which will use the new storage device, and configuring storage for use with the particular application(s). In connection with the configuration processing, tasks may include allocating storage, specifying the logical and/or physical devices used for the storage allocation, specifying whether the data should be replicated, the particular RAID (Redundant Array of Independent or Inexpensive Disks) level, and the like. With such options in connection with performing the configuration, a customer may not have the appropriate level of sophistication and knowledge needed. Configuration information for the one or more applications may be entered manually and the user must have an understanding of various aspects of the environment in which the applications will be executing. Selecting the appropriate configuration parameters for each application based on the storage needs of the particular application can be a complex and tedious process requiring knowledge of best practices for the application environment.
Thus, it may be desirable to utilize a flexible technique which assists customers in connection with performing automated discovery of the applications and application environments. The technique may be used to obtain data regarding the applications and application environments. The data may then be used in connection with determining the appropriate data storage configuration for each application.